Life, Love, and the pursuit of all who have wronged us
by anm078
Summary: Peeta and Katniss Role reversal. Katniss has her whole family together and they own the bakery. She has also been in love with Peeta since they were five. Peeta lives in the seam, hunts to save his family, and is best friends with Delly who also hunts and lives in the seam. Peeta has a little brother in this story named Rye and Katniss still has Prim.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Peeta and Katniss Role reversal. Katniss has her whole family together and they own the bakery. She has also been in love with Peeta since they were five. Peeta lives in the seam, hunts to save his family, and is best friends with Delly who also hunts and lives in the seam. Peeta has a little brother in this story named Rye and Katniss still has Prim. **

**Chapter 1**

**Peeta's POV**

Today is the day that I will either live to see another year or be sent to die in an arena with 23 other kids. It doesn't seem fair to me that at a time when children are supposed to be able to be innocent and have fun that they now are faced with the realness of life… and death.

When I was young I remember hunting with my father. He was a very tall, strong, handsome man and taught me everything that I needed to know about surviving and taking care of our family, but he died five years ago in a mining accident. Now I'm alone with my mother and my little brother Rye. If I could just run away and only have Rye in my life I would be fine. He is the one thing in this world that matters to me. Others would think that my mom mattered… but she doesn't, Ha the only time she even looks at me is when she gets ready to hit me, in fact that's the only time she touches me. When she's not hitting me she usually just sits in a corner looking out the window or sleeping leaving me to care for her, Rye, and myself.

I can't blame my mom for being the way she is though. My dad was her whole world and when he died so did she. That's why I am never going to fall in love; it just ends with someone worse off than when they started.

As I wake up on this horrible day I look next to me and see Rye, sleeping without a care in the world of what will come of today, but today is a different reaping today my brothers name goes into the bowl for the first time in 12 years. It's ok because it is only in once so he has little to no chance of getting picked, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

I get up trying not to wake him and dress in my hunting clothes, after shoving my boots on I grab my fathers old hunting jacket and run out the door. It's a long way to the fence of District 12, but I make this trip everyday so it is like nothing to me. As I get to the fence I stop and listen for the buzzing sound to make sure that the fence is not on and then I slide through a hole in the fence and keep walking. As I get farther in I start looking around for Delly. Delly is my best friend, well at least that's how we refer to each other, but we are also hunting partners. As I reach our meet up point I see her sitting on a log. Before I step one foot closer I hear her speak up.

"Hey Peeta, ya know if you want to sneak up on a girl you probably shouldn't be so loud." I look at her in surprise

"Bull, I walk quieter that you do Bigfoot!"

"Aw come on Peet, no need to need to be rude," she says while smiling

"So are you ready for the reaping?" I ask her.

You see in Panem, our country, it hasn't always been like this. Over 75 years ago a tyrannical jack wad was ruling our nation, still is, and he pissed off the country to the point of rebellion. Unfortunately for us that rebellion failed, and while we used to have 13 districts now we only have 12. And because of the rebellion our, oh very great president decided to create a punishment that would keep the districts from ever rising up again. The Hunger Games. Each year a reaping takes place and one boy and one girl, between the ages of 12 and 18, are chosen from each district to fight to the death in an arena. In the end only one survives, and is crowned the victor and given riches beyond belief.

Delly looks up at me after a few seconds and replies with one word "No" I can hear the sadness in her voice, both my brother and her sister have turned 12 this year and while their name is only in the reaping once this year, it scares the living hell out of us.

As we hug goodbye to leave and get ready for the reaping, I find a weird feeling in my stomach, one that makes me feel like everything is about to change.

**Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed! I will post the next chapter very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss' POV

Have you ever been so in love with someone that the moment they enter the same area as you, you can sense it immediately? Well then you know how I feel.

Peeta Mellark.

The man of my dreams. And yes I said man, even thought we are only 16 he has already become more rugged and manly than most men in our district. Just the way his hair falls in just the right way, and the way that anytime he smiles all others around seem to stop and stare. He is truly the most amazing person I have ever seen. And never spoken to.

Although I have been in love with him since the first time I saw him when we were five, I have never had the courage to talk to him. I know what a coward I am right. Ha I can't even talk to the man that I love, well its not that easy. He is always with this girl Delly Cartwright. Ugh what I would give to just spend one second with him and she gets to spend every day.

No today will be different I will talk to Peeta Mellark today!

"Katniss!" yells my sister Prim from downstairs. As I walk down the stairs I see my family rushing around our bakery.

"Katniss, why are you not ready for the Reaping yet? We have to be ready in 20 minutes to leave." My father says sweetly.

"Sorry I got lost in thought and didn't think about changing" I say as I smile at him and my mother as she starts doing my hair.

"Thinking about who? Peeta?!" Mocks Prim.

"No!" I yell in defense trying to hide my now blushing cheeks.

"Liar" she replies while smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen on her. While my family is laughing at my misfortune we hear the bell ring, meaning we have five minutes to get to the justice building. All of our faces go stone cold and you can almost hear the prayers coming out of every house, hoping that they don't have the misfortune of getting picked.

As we make our way to the justice building my heartbeat starts to rise dramatically and I suddenly become very worried. Prim is twelve now and can be chosen even though her name is only in once. My name has now been entered 10 times, but I'm not scared for me I'm scared for Prim and for Peeta. Peeta's name must be in the bowl so many times now that I don't even know how he doesn't get picked. But now all that I can do is pray that neither of them gets picked or I don't know what will happen.

We arrive at the justice building and as Prim and me are signing in I see him. Standing with his family looking as handsome as ever. Then Delly shows up and I immediately feel jealous, because she can talk to him everyday with no problem, because she is his best friend…. And because he probably loves her back.

As we all file into our designated areas I try not to let my emotions get the best of me, but then Effie Trinket stands up from her chair and starts walking to the microphone.

"Hello, hello and welcome! Lets get started shall we, but first may the odds be ever in your favor!" I can't stand the bile that rises up in my throat from how happy she sounds, but I suppress it.

"Lets start, ladies first!" I close my eyes and breath, _she wont get picked Prim won't get picked calm down_ I keep telling my self, but then Effie stops and turns around.

"Actually lets switch it up this year and go with the boys first! That shall make things more exciting!" I cannot believe what I am hearing. Ever since I could remember Effie always chose the girls first and now all of the sudden she goes with the boys. It just doesn't make since.

I look over towards Peeta as Effie sticks her hand into the boys bowl. He looks like he might be sick. Is he as nervous as I am? But before I can think any further Effie speaks the name…


End file.
